Minor Alterations 2
by XxStriderxX
Summary: A story based of minor alterations placed on the episode "Tracker joins the pups" Warning contains graphic scenes if your lighthearted I recommend you leave now
1. Chapter 1

Based off Minor Alterations by Wolf Pause u/9538757/Wolf-Pause


	2. Chapter 2

Setting Area: Rainforest (For those of you who did not know)

Carlos: Mandy that's a crown not a toy! We need that crown ,wooah! *A thud occurs as Carlos falls to the ground* This is a pit , help

! Ryder: Carlos can you hear me? Carlos!?

Carlos: Help anybody?

Tracker: Oi, What was that sounds like trouble.

Carlos: Help!

Tracker: It sounds like its coming from over there! Vamos you little paws!

Ryder: Paw Patrol to the Paw Patroller!

Pups: Ryder needs us!

Chase: Paw patrol Ready for action Ryder ,sir!

Ryder: Thanks pups we gotta rumble to the jungle to save Carlos lets go Robo-dog

*Robo-dog thrusts the petals and drives*

Carlos: Does anybody here me

Tracker: I do my name is Tracker ,whats going on?

Carlos: Im trapped down here!

Tracker: Oi oi oi its really dark down there

Carlos: Its okay pup , right now I need you to find my cellphone so I can get my freinds directions to this pit

Tracker: I will find it! My nose is almost as good as my ears

Tracker: I found it!

Carlos: Great now can you call the Paw Patrol?

Ryder: Okay pups we know Carlos has fallen into a Dark pit

Skye (I think?): Poor Carlos

Ryder:So Chase, you and your night vison googles will spot him down there. And your winch to pull him up

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Marshall I need you and your EMT gear to check Carlos to make sure he's okay

Marshall: Im ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!

*Ringing*

Ryder: Carlos is calling

Tracker: Buenos Dias my name is Tracker! I have reached the Paw Patrol veridad?

Ryder: Veridad I mean yes it is.

Tracker: Your friend Carlos needs your help he fallen into a *small gasp* Dark hole

Ryder: We know and we are on our way!

Tracker: Okay! Strait and left when you see a BIIIIG spiky palm tree then go down to the stinky bush then turn right!

Ryder: Thanks Tracker we can see your location from the cell phone

*HISSSSSSS*

Tracker: Hurry please!

Ryder: Step on it Robo-dog

*The snake hisses as it goes towards the pit*

Tracker:Stop I bet you cant catch me Mr snake Ruff! You cant catch me

*Unfortunately the Paw patrol under estimate the time and it will take atleast an hour till they get there meanwhile*

Tracker: So you can catch me.

Tracker does not reach the bush on time Unfortunately and the Snake bites him in the leg

Tracker: AHHH *Tracker screams in pain as he feels the bite.* Get off me! The snake soon bites him on the side of the neck after wards Ack! As tracker is chocked by the Snake afterwords he tries pushing the snake off then tries to run as quick as possible while blood is running down his neck and right leg usually limping fortunately he reaches the hole but little did he know the snake is behind him once again.

Carlos: Tracker the Snake is still behind you! And your bleeding just jump pup!

Tracker: Uh its really dark but alright!

*Tracker soon jumps in as Carlos catches him*

Tracker are you Okay?

Tracker: I-I don't feel so good Carlos can you let me down for a second

*Tracker then collapses on the ground as he is let down and begins bleeding*

Carlos: Oh gosh stay calm Tracker it will be alright

*Carlos then takes off Tracker's Bandana and presses it down on the wound on his neck*

Tracker: Ah it hurts!

Carlos: Just be calm Tracker , just be calm

*Soon the Venom begins getting to him as he experiences more sharp pains*

*Tracker Whimpers in pain as this feels even worse*

Tracker:Ca-Carlos I feel cold

Carlos:I think that's probably from the bleeding just try not to think about it alright

Tracker: Alright then th-thank you

*Tracker then closes his eyes and passes out on the ground*

***30 Minutes Later***

I better check on Tracker and Carlos Ryder thinks to himself * Ryder presses his pup pad and calls Carlos* Tracker , Carlos? Where are you two oh goodness not this again we need to find them quick!

***15 Minutes after** **this***

*Tracker wakes up*

*Tracker soon begins whimpering again*

Tracker:Carlos

Carlos: Oh I thought you would never wake up are you okay why are you looking at me like that

Tracker:My head hurts Carlos and I feel kinda dizzy

Carlos: (Oh gosh its getting worse and I don't know what to do I can't watch this) Carlos thinks to himself

Tracker: Never thought Id wake up this morning and this would happen hehe.

Carlos: I am very sorry for dragging you into this pup I should have looked where I was going

Tracker: Its okay Carlos id never meet somebody like you if you hadn't.

Tracker: Carlos can you come close to me for a second

*Carlos then sits down and puts his arm on tracker*

Carlos: Need anything Tracker

Tracker: If we some how get out of this mess well when we do can we please be friends

Carlos: Of course Tracker your going to be the one that saved me.

Tracker:Thanks again

*Under the pressure and stress of the symptoms Tracker passes out again but lets this happen*

Carlos: I will make that promise to you tracker I will make sure of it

*Carlos then feels Tracker pulse to see if he is alright*

Carlos: Oh no his pulse is only slowing down I don't know how long he will last.

***20 Minutes In addition***

*Carlos soon hears the rumbling of the ground as the PAW Patroller is coming

Carlos: OH THANK GOD RYDER OVER HERE!

Ryder: Robo-dog pull up!

*SCREEECH*

*This sound wakes up tracker after*

Tracker: Wh-Whats happening?

Carlos: The Paw Patrol is here!

*Chase and Marshall's Vehicles along with Ryder's ATV is soon unloaded and Chase and Ryder soon approaches to pit*

Chase: Oh my god what happened!

Carlos: Tracker is down here and is hurt he got bit by a snake

Ryder: Marshall get over here quickly we got a hurt pup!

Marshall: On my way as Marshall approaches

Chase: Ruff! Winch! *Chase soon pulls the winch and it descends in the pit*

Carlos: Alright Tracker hop on as Carlos open his arms.

*Tracker soon jumps into Carlos's arms as they both go up*

Marshall: Ruff! Ex-ray! *Marshall scans Carlos and Tracker for bone injuries*

Marshall:Ryder we might have a little problem ,Carlos seems alright but Trackers leg is sprained and partly Fractured

Ryder: Get Tracker in your ambulance we will take him to the animal hospital for recovery mean while patch his other visible injuries up

Marshall: Alright follow me Tracker!

*Marshall soon assists Tracker into the ambulance*

Marshall:Tracker you don't look well are you alright

Tracker: Not really I think the venom is getting me sick.

Marshall:Did you just say venom CRAP *Marshall pup tags Ryder* Ryder Tracker was poisoned by a venomous Snake not a non harmful one and I don't have my anti-toxins on me. Ryder: Alright we will have to hurry then don't load on the Paw Patroller and just go NOW! it should not take as long for your ambulance

Marshall: Roger that!

*Marshall patches up Trackers injuries as they go to the Animal Hospital*


	3. Chapter 3

*******46 Minutes Later***

Marshall:Tracker you okay back there we are here

Tracker: No I am only feeling worse lets just hurry this up please?

Marshall: Alright

***5 Minutes later***

Vet: Tracker unfortunately you have a Venom Poisoning which is causing A Flu,Nausea and blood clotting issues don't worry though we can fix it with a little bit of time

Marshall: Seems like this is going great, Ryder? *As Marshall's pup tag turns on*

Ryder: Hey Marshall how is Tracker doing

Marshall:He is doing very well! He will be treated soon how much longer

Ryder: About 20 minutes or sooner*******46 Minutes Later***

Marshall:Tracker you okay back there we are here

Tracker: No I am only feeling worse lets just hurry this up please?

Marshall: Alright

***5 Minutes later***

Marshall: Alright

Vet: Alright Tracker get in the bed and rest I am going to give you your treatment soon

*Tracker soon goes in the bed as the Doctor gives him Anti-toxins and puts a small ice pack on Trackers head.*

Tracker:Hurts a bit but I guess the ice makes it okay.

*Over time Tracker begins recovering from his symptoms as he falls asleep*

***Approximately 17 minutes later***

Ryder: We are here pups lets give Tracker a visit and rocky stay here for the suprise we were preparing for him.

*The Pups and Carlos soon comes into the Animal Hospital visiting Tracker in his room*

Carlos: Tracker wake up

Tracker:? Hola amigo! *As Tracker wags his tail glad to see Carlos*

Carlos: Marshall how has he been doing lately?

Marshall: Pretty well he is recovering surprisingly quickly he just needs more rest I think he is ready to go back home.

Vet: Marshall's right he looks pretty fine I will give it the OK for him to go home.

Carlos: Alright then lets head on out also Tracker we have a suprise for you

Tracker: Ooh a surprise! I can't wait to see

*They soon come back out side as Tracker the other pups and Carlos see a new vehicle*

Ryder: Come over here Tracker!

Ryder: For your courageousness and bravery for saving C arlos I announce you a knew member of the Paw Patrol *Ryder soon puts a pup tag and collar on Tracker's neck it stings but Tracker is still happy (Due to the bite)

Tracker:This just came from the worst to the best day ever! *Tracker Barks in excitement after this*

And there we go that's another chapter if you want an alternate ending to be put up sent in comments and suggestions


End file.
